


Buoyance

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [91]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Sick Daishou, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: When Daishou missed the practice match between their teams due to illness, Kuroo paid him a visit.





	Buoyance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

Someone was missing from the match, and Kuroo noticed the absence immediately. After all, the person missing was the only one Kuroo ever looked for, even if he did grit his teeth every time he spotted his quarry. His very annoying quarry.

Without Daishou, the team’s catalyst and chief instigator, their practice match opponents weren’t able to put up much of a fight against Nekoma, and Kuroo even got the final kill on the last set of the night. However, it was difficult to enjoy the victory when the one he would’ve enjoyed flaunting it at wasn’t there.

The Nohebi Volleyball Club was a snake that was clearly missing its head, and Kuroo wanted to know why.

“Oi, Numai!” Kuroo hailed, flagging down Nohebi’s ace while both sides were cleaning up the court. “Where’s your slimy cockroach of a captain?”

Numai snorted. “He is, isn’t he?” He worked the net pole out of the floor, and Kuroo took the other end. While they were carrying it to the equipment room, Numai added, “He’s home sick. He tried to come, but his mom threatened to tie him down if he tried.”

Recalling Daishou’s diminutive mother from the roots of their rivalry dating back to elementary school, Kuroo guffawed at the mental image of a tiny woman cowing a guy almost half a meter taller than her.

“Yep,” Numai said. “I’m seein’ it too.”

One the pole was stowed, Kuroo said, “Thanks, Kazuma. I look forward to wiping the floor with your face next time, too.”

Numai rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah, not happening, you lobster-haired jackass.”

“Kiss my carapace.” Kuroo winked at Numai and left the equipment room.

After the team dispersed back at Nekoma High School, Kenma asked, “Are you coming over tonight? Mom’s grilling fish, and Shark Week is on.”

Kuroo itched to follow Kenma home, but he schooled his features and said, “Nah, maybe later. I have somewhere I have to be.”

“Oh?” Kenma thumbed at his phone, battling some sort of dragon thing. “Is that a euphemism for wanting to poop at home?”

“It’s a normal thing to want to do!” Kuroo cried, scowling at Kenma. WIth a huff, he said, “But no. Something came up. I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

Kenma nodded, and they parted ways. Kenma headed back toward their neighborhood, and Kuroo diverted to the next ward over to visit a house he hadn’t been in since he was twelve and knocked on its door.

Daishou’s mother answered the door and grinned a very familiar grin. “Tetsu-chan, look at you! I haven’t seen you since we were the same size.”

“It’s good to see you again, Daishou-san.” Kuroo bowed and gave her his most charming smile. “Any way I could check up on Suguru?”

“Of course. I think he’s going a bit stir crazy anyway.” She led him through the house to the farthest bedroom, and Kuroo snorted when he saw all the same old posters plastered to the door that had been there six years before. “I’ll leave you boys alone.”

Kuroo pushed the door open and softly called, “Suguru?” He received an irritated groan in reply and strode into the room. 

“What are you doing here?” Daishou grumbled, tossing a pillow over his face. “Go away.”

Pulling the chair away from Daishou’s desk, Kuroo dropped down into it and said, “No can do. Besides, your mom likes me. Probably more than she likes you.”

“Goody.” The pillow flew away from Daishou’s face, and he rolled over to stick his head over the side of the bed and retch into a bucket sitting there. Sprawling onto his back, Daishou panted and dashed at the sweat on his brow with the sleeve of his pajama top. “You look way too happy. You won the match, didn’t you?”

Kuroo spotted a pitcher of water on the desk and poured a glass that he handed to Daishou. “Oh, yeah. They kind of suck without you.” Daishou accepted the glass of water and drank it greedily. When Kuroo offered to take it, Daishou shot him a dirty look and put the empty cup on his nightstand.

“So, what sort of plague do you have, then?” Kuroo wheeled the chair around the bed and peered into the bucket. “Pizza?”

Daishou moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t even talk about food right now.” He took a few long, even breaths. “I was studying and ordered pizza. I fell asleep and ate the leftovers after they sat out for most of the night.”

A laugh bubbled out of Kuroo until he snorted. “Oh my god, you actually poisoned yourself. What an idiot.”

“Asshole.” However, there was no edge to Daishou’s words, and the fistful of covers he had bunched in his hands unfurled limply. They sat quietly for a few easy minutes before Daishou finally said, “I hate you.”

Kuroo’s lips quirked up and he replied, “I hope you never get better.”

“Thanks, Tetsu.” 

The moment didn’t linger long, truncated by Daishou lurching over the bucket for another round of vomiting. Kuroo reached over and rubbed Daishou’s shivering back. Despite the stench of puke lingering in the room, he couldn’t help but be glad he came.


End file.
